Ikuto's Return to Amu
by Princess Asuna
Summary: A Amu and Ikuto Fanfic that takes place four years after events of the anime. One-Shot


(**DISCLAIMER: **I **DO NOT ** own Shugo Chara is characters of other wise.. I also **DO NOT** own the Lion King or the music from they also belong to there respective owners)

Amu sat at her desk as she thought about the events from four years ago when she and her friends had finally had brought down Easter and saved Ikuto from Easters control. They had also discovered that the Embryo was actually the hearts egg belonging to the leader of Easter. She had been quite surprised that Easters leader had been a small boy by the name of Hikaru Ichinomiya.

"It wasn't long after Ikuto Went off to find his father." Amu mused aloud to herself with a sigh. "I miss the jerk."

Amu then glanced around wondering where her Chara's were then remembered they were helping the others set up for the school dance. Truth be told she really wasn't looking forward to going but had nothing better to do that Evening so she had decided that she would go and try and have some fun Utau would be there too so maybe she could talk to her friend and see if she had heard any word from Ikuto and Yoru. After awhile Amu glanced over to her clock on her dresser and let out a sigh.

"Almost six thirty, the dance is at seven-thirty I suppose I should get ready" Amu said with a sigh as she stood up and walked over to her closet to find some thing to wear to the dance. After awhile Amu decided upon a dress she herself had made about a year and a half ago, it was based on her Amulet Diamond chara and it was the first dress she could remember making on her own..

After a quick shower and a change of cloths Amu stood in front of a mirror and examined herself carefully making sure nothing was out of place and finding nothing wrong she gave a quick nod before heading downstairs where her mother Midori was just finishing up making up a batch of cookies she planned to take to the dance at Amu's school.

"Is that the dress you made a year and a half ago?" Amu's mother asked as she placed the cookies on a plate and covered them so they would stay warm. Midori had a few ideas where her daughter had gotten her ideas for the dress she had made, though for her own reasons kept her thoughts to herself.

Amu nodded and took a seat and the dining table to wait for her mother to finish as they were going to head to the school together to save time "Yes it is, I think I did a very good job on it" came Amu's reply as she began to wonder if Ikuto would like the dress if she ever saw him again.

Midori smiled at the thoughtful look on her daughters face and had a guess on who her daughter was thinking about. Amu she had noticed had become a bit more quite since Ikuto's taking off and she knew that Amu had more then a bit of a crush on the boy, it almost caused her to chuckle at the thought of if her husband knew of their daughters love interest. Midori soon finished cleaning from making the cookies and nodded then looked to Amu and smiled again "I am going to go get ready it shouldn't take me too long and then we can go" Amu's mother stated before heading upstairs to get ready herself leaving her daughter to her thoughts.

Meanwhile across town a figure carrying a violin case and followed by a floating cat creature stepped off a bus and looked around smile smiling slightly, he hadn't been back in four years and in that time he had located his father and spent some time with him and told him about Easter being dealt with. Ikuto smiled as he remembered the message his sister sent him two days ago on his cell phone about Amu's high school dance and the suggestion to show up. He had also been told of how Amu had begun to miss him greatly a thing which both pleased him and also made him feel bad at the same time.

"Yoru lets go get ready to see some old friends and Amu again shall we?" Ikuto stated to his guardian chara with a grin. "You got it-nya!" Came Yoru's reply as they made their way towards Utau's place to prepare for the evening and to return once again to Amu..

It was later in the evening around eight thirty that Amu found herself beginning to get a little bored with the dance despite all her friends being there as well, seeing as they were all also with people they had come to like. Amu let out a tired sigh as she looked around the room her yellowish eyes looking to all the smiling faces and wishing she could smile like that again and to be in HIS arms again. So caught up in her thoughts Amu failed to notice a person walk up behind her until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders and a person lean forward that face just beside hers.

"Amu did you miss me?" came the voice she had longed to hear. Amu turned and faced the person and let out a gasp. It was Ikuto, Ikuto had finally returned to her as he had promised he would. "Ikuto..is it really you? "She asked taking note of Ikuto wearing a nice pair of dress paints and a white button up shirt.

Ikuto nodded "Yeah its me Amu, I'm back" he replied warmly as he held Amu close "I've missed you" he said looking into Amu's eyes and smiling. He then reached up and wiped a few tears away that were forming in Amu's eyes "Would you like to dance?" he then asked Amu before leading her out onto the dance floor as the next song began to play

There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world  
Can be turned away  
An enchanted moment  
And it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you

The crowd around Ikuto and Amu begin to part forming a large circle around the two whos eyes were locked into only each other as they danced.

And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we've got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

Amu and Ikuto would be wrapped in a white light very briefly and when it cleared Amu's dress had changed into a long flowing white dress with pale yellow bows around the bottom of it as well as another on her chest. On her Arms a pair of white gloves that almost reached her shoulders and upon her ankles a pair of white stockings that had yellow bows around the ankle. In her hair was a multi colored clover hair pin of red blue yellow and green. Ikuto's outfit had changed as well gone was his dress pants and white button up shirt and in its place was a blue pirate like outfit complete with eye patch. Ikuto's cat ears were also visible as well.

There's a time for everyone  
If they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours

Midori smiled knowingly as she watched Ikuto and Amu dance, she was glad the boy had finally returned, it had been a long time since she had seen her daughter that happy. Utau made her way over to Midori and titled her head a bit "You didn't seen too surprised when she suddenly changed" Utau stated looking to Amu's mother. Midori smiled and winked "Of course I wasn't I knew about it for a very long time, I am Amu's mother after all and it's a mothers job to know things"

And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we've got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

Even as the song came to a close the two continued to dance holding onto each other, the crowed still watching memorized by the couple "I love you Ikuto" Amu said looking up into Ikuto deep blue eyes or eye in this case. Ikuto smiled "I love you too Amu now and forever, I will always be with you I promise" and with that they kissed knowing that they would be together forever.


End file.
